


Come Dance With Me

by xJadedGurlx



Series: The Originals Femslash100 Prompts 401-500 [39]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:14:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3567569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xJadedGurlx/pseuds/xJadedGurlx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rebekah dances with Tatia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Dance With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the flashback events of "Red Door," with spoilers for that episode. Written for prompt #443 'Moment.'

Rebekah stood outside the loose circle of dancers, watching Klaus dance with Tatia. She couldn’t help but feel a twinge of jealousy.

When the song ended, Tatia broke away from Klaus and called out “Come dance with me Rebekah.” Rebekah’s heart lifted and she raced over to Tatia as the next song began.

For one brief moment, Tatia’s light shone upon Rebekah as the two girls danced and laughed together.

Then the song ended, and Tatia called for Elijah to dance with her.

As Rebekah watched them dance, Klaus approached her. “I know how you feel, little sister” he said.


End file.
